


Birdmen - Free

by Lipigi



Category: BIRDMEN - 田辺イエロウ | Tanabe Yellow
Genre: Birds, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Family Issues, Flying, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Skateboarding, Slow Romance, Swearing, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lipigi/pseuds/Lipigi
Summary: When a group of teenage students get caught up in a misfortunate bus crash, yet all five of them make it out of what was supposed to be a fatal crash, barely hurt. They now have to live through their daily lives, dealing with a sudden change in their bodies; fortunately for them, they will have the help of someone who’s already got a hang at it.--WARNINGS: (This fanfic will have a considerate amount of the things listed subsequently)* Bad language (The characters will swear *a lot* sometimes.)* Violence (The characters are subject to suffer or inflict injuries on each other, or on other characters.)* Discussion of Trauma (The characters may, and will talk about things they suffered through their lives.)* Spoilers (Either mild, or heavy spoilers from the manga: Birdmen by Tanabe Yellow.)Read at your own count and risk.* The author does NOT own the manga nor their characters, they are owned by Tanabe Yellow. *





	1. Flight 00 - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader, I came here to say a couple of things. First of all, this work will be posted on Wattpad and Quotev as well and will be by the same name as this one. Secondly, a great friend of mine helped me a lot so I would like to thank them for helping me out so much. Lastly, I would like to warn you all that this work will be posted weekly.
> 
> Without any additional hindrance, I hope you have a good experience.

Evening light reflected on tall building's glass, and the sound of flapping wings taking off to the sky was ever-present in the most populated city of the world - Tokyo. While cars honked on the busy streets, people chattered and walked with purpose, so many different cultures all together; the city came alive in a myriad of sounds, colors, and tastes every day and night.

_ ‘ Boring. ’  _

And yet, seems like not everyone is accomplished or satisfied in their environment. Alone a girl sits, waiting at a bus stop; she analyzes the crimson tinted sky with her pale blue eyes. Even with all the noise around her, she couldn't get her mind out of the disgusting things that were said to her, earlier the same day...

  
  
  


_ “ You should just go home Fukurō-chan. ” Asshole number one commented, looking cynically concerned at her so-called “friend”. _

_ The albino girl ogled the fiery teardrop that fell from her knees, hiding her glare, she pursed her lips, ‘ _ ain't no fucking way I'm crying over this. ’

_ “ Chizu-chan is right, Yuuma-kun wouldn't want you to aggravate your wounds, ” Finished asshole number two in some plain bullshit excuse, only to get her out of their way to impress King of the playground-Yuuna-san, that for all she cared could go eat shit with the rest of his gang, and her formerly entitled  _ friends.

_ “ Maybe tomorrow we could all meet here again and give it a shot at your new trick with the skate, what about it? ” Souta asked with a hopeful tone. _

_ Fukurō got up on her unsteady two leg and gave them an unamused look, ‘ Fuck it's as if they know they are getting under my skin, and yet they make no motion to correct their dickish moves, ’ she thought to herself. ‘ Ya know what, maybe they're right, I'm just being overactive... yeah I should head home, clean up my shitty knees and we all could come back here tomorrow and practice and-- ’ _

_ “  _ Fuck off.  _ ” _

_ \-- _

Not many people were out in the station today, it's expected, weekends are always like that, “ Ah-- Shit, forgot the chicken... And the shrimp, well that's just wonderful. ” The white-haired girl facepalmed, mumbling to herself as she felt her phone in her jeans, snatching the thing, she recognized the contact name - Ayame.

“ Hai moshi moshi, is there anything else you forgot to ask for auntie? ” The girl asked, crossing her legs and picking up her skate just as the bus parked at Tenkuudai station.

“ Daina,  _ how many times have I told you that you can call me by my first name just fine, ”  _ The voice at the end of the line huffed and proceeded to mumble some intelligible words, “  _ Have you got everything for the Cury and Tempura? ” _ Ayame-san asked and the girl was silent for a moment. “ Yes, and I'm already on my way home, should be there by half seven at most. ” Fukurō answered,  _ ‘ I can always buy something from that 24/7 market close to home, ’ _ stepping into the empty bus she sat on the third row of seats, soon after a couple got in, sitting in the fifth row,  _ ‘ Cute ’  _ she thought.

Ayame's voice snapped her attention back to the call, “  _ Hai hai, just... Be careful on your way back okay honey?  _ ” the woman's voice was soft and Fukurō's shoulders released their tension, “ Will do Ayame. ” With that, she ended the call and put on her fones.

Just as the bus was about to depart, a pair of boys wearing school uniforms joined the ride, for a second they looked mortified at something behind her, and she frowned confused, snapping themselves back to reality they walked right to the back of the bus.

\--

The horizon was bloodied with color today, something so beautiful yet so far away; that was the sky for her, something mysteriously far from reality, _‘_ _Boring... Reality could just go shove a di-- ’_ The albino girl didn't even get time to formulate her thoughts as they were cut short by the shock and weightlessness around her when the bus flew over the guardrails; she thought she was flying for a moment, just to be forcefully thrown back to her karmatic reality.

Laid on her back in the upside-down bus, she struggled to keep herself awake _‘ Oh god please no… ’_ Pain was everywhere, she couldn't move at all, soon consciousness started to slip away from her like water in a stream, 

**\- Do you want to die? Or do you want to live?... -**

That was the last thing the girl remembered from that late evening.


	2. Flight 01 - Takeoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school after the accident comes full of surprises.
> 
> A familiar face happens to walk by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flight 01 is here, I hope you like it.

The white curtains danced on the wind, giving space for the sun rays to slip through and into the room. Ivory walls of the hospital gave off a nostalgic sense to the girl as she sat on the stretcher, looking out the window.

A tapping sound drew her attention back to the door, and a man clad in a blue shirt and a white coat came into the room, just your typical daily doctor. “ Good morning miss Fukurō-san, my name is Iwasaki Oda, I'm your doctor, and I just received your battery of tests that nurse Asami did with you. I must say that you're a pretty healthy and lucky girl, ” doctor Oda paused as he flipped through the pages on his hands, “ No whiplash, no concussion, and your eyes also didn't suffer any damage. You're ready to be released with just the advice of getting as much rest as you need, don't force your body so much on the upcoming week, alright? ” He smiled gently at her.

The girl got up and made her way to the clothes that were in a nearby chair,  _ ' Courtesy of aunt Ayame I guess. ’  _ She turned after picking up the bundle of clothing, “ Thank you doctor Iwasaki-san. ” Making her way to the bathroom she stopped to hear the doctor's words.

“ Your aunt came in earlier, she left you a bento and said she wouldn't be able to take you home. If you go to the receptionist, just tell them your complete name, they will hand you the bento, your contacts, and the money your aunt left for you to go home. ” With that, the doctor left the room, and the albino girl was left to her thoughts.

\--

“ Huh? Weird… Is it broken? ” White hair spread in all directions as Fukurō fell in her bed with her contact lens case in one hand; Sunday arrived and the young girl had nothing to do other than laying around her room, she scanned the tiny piece of round glass on her finger, “ Hm, there’s no crack or scratch in it. ” The girl put on her contacts again, just for the same result to present itself, her vision was blurry with her lens, as she took them off she noticed that her room wasn't fuzzy,  _ ‘ Well that’s new. ’ _ She thought.

Putting away the case, she jumped to her feet; completely disregarding the doctor’s words, she never felt so energized in her entire life, it was like she could run a marathon and not even break a sweat. 

Fukurō walked around aimlessly in her thoughts as she made her way down the apartment where she and aunt Ayame lived; opening the fridge she found the astounding dessert, of  _ nothing _ , “ Holy- ” Fukurō whistled,  _ ‘ We need to restock for sure… ’ _ The girl closed the door.

Nothing much happened that day, as she was supposed to  _ rest and not push her body _ , her aunt got home close to 8pm as normal, and they chattered for some time, ordering takeout food and hitting the hay soon after,  _ ‘ Damn, I miss my phone… ’  _ She fell into a sleep full of dark wings.

\--

The next morning she was up with a groan, her alarm clock biped nonstop until she slammed her hand down on it, the obnoxious clock marked 7:15am in an angry red light, soon after getting her morning routine checked, she put on her school uniform and marched downstairs where she greeted auntie Ayame. “ Morning Ayame ” The albino sat on the table and picked an apple for breakfast. The long-haired adult answered as she cut some sausages, “ Good morning sweetheart, how are you feeling today? ” Turning to the white-haired girl as she finished her apple.

“ Way better than yesterday, at least now I can pass some time skating out after school ” Getting up from the table, Fukurō closed upon her aunt and the older woman engulfed her in a bearhug, “ I don't know what I would do without you girl, ” Ayame looked at her with soft eyes and kissed her head, “ Just-- don't do any of your crazy stunts, ” She released the albino girl that looked up at her, “ Your bento is ready, will you take the bus to school? ” Ayame asked with a concerned look on her face.

“ No way in hell! ” The girl gave a large smile as she snatched the bento box, “ I will take the subway, at least, if I’m to die I’m not gonna be the only one. ” With that she bolted to the door, looking briefly over a shelf that held old photo frames, a happy couple was in one of them, the last thing the girl heard was her aunt yelling after her something about her language.

On her way to take a crowded subway to Yokohama the girl wandered in the busy streets, the sharp sun rays bothered her eyes as she got lost in her thoughts about that fateful afternoon. There was barely anything she could remember before getting her lights out, but a voice, she could make out some words calling out to her in a demanding tone.

**\- …do you want to live? -**

For some reason, these words were stuck in her mind repeating itself, again, and again, and aga-- 

“ Oof-- ” The impact of something solid against her front and the pain on her bottoms drew her attention back to the present, looking up she saw a beckoning hand and heard a deep voice asking concerned, “ Are you alright miss? ” the hand belonged to a spiky-haired boy, he seemed a little younger than her, though, not smaller in the slightest.

“ Yeah sorry for bumping on you, should’ve paid more attention to where I was going, thank you. ” She responded “spikey”, taking his hand as he helped her up; for some reason this kid reminds her of something that she can’t quite grasp yet, maybe his accent or his hair, but they seemed normal enough to pass as just a coincidence. “ I see... well I’ll be going now...Hope you healed well. ” With the way she turned her head so quickly she might as well have gained a whiplash, _ ‘ His voice is-- ’ _ But just as she turned around to ask the stranger if they knew each other, he was gone, leaving behind only questions on her mind and tingling on her back.

\--

Arriving on school grounds, the albino girl beelined to her class, suspicion bubbled on her mind and she also didn’t want to see Souta and Chizu faces first thing in the day; the silly thought that some random kid was some kind of fallen angel in disguise seemed absurd, even to her. The girl’s head was a storm of “hows” and “whys”, the racket of the school’s bell didn't even register in her mind, and her voice worked in a mechanical instinct as the homerun teacher called her name for the school’s attendance. 

Unsurprisingly no soul was brave enough to ask the albino girl about her accident, not that she would answer anyway, only once the white-haired girl went out of her way and asked,  _ not so nicely _ , to borrow a pen in an English test from one of her classmates; her old school bag was lost after she had to flee from a group of angry dogs. Her ex skateboarding gang trespassed a bankrupted old bakery and they were face to face with some mutts that were guarding some  _ illegal candy _ and, being the newbie at the time, Fukurō was left to run for her life, in the end, her poor bag ended up paying the price for their recklessness.

Last lesson of the day, cicadas sang on trees around the high-school yard, and the heated winds streamed through the room, words that left the teacher’s mouth went through one ear and left by the other, as Daina droned in her mind. She remembered the smoke, the pain, blood; and especially those haunting words uttered by the dark-winged humanoid.

**\- Do you want to die? Or do you want to live? -**

_ “I want to live,” _ Were the words proffered by the white-haired girl. 

A sudden killer headache attacked the girl the moment she tried to prie her mind once more, she felt an itch on her back. Raising her hand she asked “ Can I use the bathroom Miyamura-sensei? ” For a moment the teacher looked unamused at the young girl,  _ “State for what business.”  _ Was written on his face,  _ ‘ Are you for real?! ’ _

__ “ Uh-- monthly girl business sir. ” She continued, and the teacher lightly blushed, excusing the white-haired that grabbed her bag and bolted through the door heading straight to the toilet.

__

Almost ripping the door from their hinges, the girl soon locked herself in one of the stalls.

_ ‘ UGH-- What is this headache now? ’  _ The girl brought her legs closer to her body, hugging them and resting her head between them, sitting on the closed toilet bowl, she didn’t even feel her school shirt ripping under the pressure of twin sail-like black wings. _ ‘ Thank god… the pain is going away. ’  _ The albino massaged her temples, she stretched her sore arms and bumped on the unnerving form on her back; a high-pitched scream resonated in the bathroom.

\--

It’s been one hour since the albino girl left the school’s ground, lucky for her she had a couple of spare clothes in her bag that she always changed before heading out to skate around. She strode with her head lowered, and had almost no idea what happened to her body; after almost passing out and having a panic attack she had to wait until after hours in that toilet room. As soon as she had calmed a bit, the black matter on her back recoiled to her body, it is easy to say that it was the most daunting thing in her life, losing only to almost getting crushed in a pile of metal and meeting what looked like something celestial.

As she walked through familiar neighborhoods she recognized the forms of old factories, closed at least 10 years before she was born due to bankruptcy or the change of scenery, Ayame lived close to the most ruralized zone in Tokyo, lots of old constructions or zones that grew nothing more than bracken and weeds. 

Closing in her home street, she noticed a silhouette close to her house, for a moment she squinted, clearly that wasn't auntie Ayame, their body was taller and a bit  stockier. And then she could see clear as day, the girl was baffled, “ I-It’s you! ” she pointed idiotly at the boy like he would remember her or even know her name, but to her surprise he  _ did _ recognize her; in fact, it seemed as if she was the person he was looking for.

“ Hello, we meet again, ” The boy looked at her with unreadable eyes and a gentle smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, good to see you here. If you made it this far don't be shy to comment anything, I would love to hear what you thought of the story so far.
> 
> Constructive critics are welcome.  
> Kudos are appreciated as well!


End file.
